


...Rush In

by RainStorm2122



Series: Will You Protect Me, Respect Me If I Let You Close? [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Beta Read, Power Dynamics, Shadow use, Song: I Can't Help Falling In Love With You (Dark Version) and cover., but in an alluring sense?, celebration, eluding to pregnancy but not what you think., give it a chance, part of a series, sorta dark, this is a glimpse ahead of what is to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: This little beauty jumped from my YouTube listening ears, latched onto my face, and buried its' way into my head. It took over a plot-bunny I had mind its own business and yeee'd it.Enjoy this fic, there is dancing and Alastor playing the piano with Angel Dust singing. There's a twist to it though, and that's what applies to my later updates. ;-) Listen to the song that's linked at the top of the story. It will help set the mood.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Will You Protect Me, Respect Me If I Let You Close? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610371
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	...Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a glimpse into a piece of information later into my plot of the series. That thanks to Sami and Bai from my discord is now coming into fruition. XD They're the guilty parties here, but oh is this such a beautiful twist. 
> 
> With MUCH love, proceed~~~!

[ Inspiration ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDboeQfAsww&list=TLPQMjcwMTIwMjB2N9UUE3m9fA&index=7) to this fic. Read when it gets to Alastor at the piano. ;-)  
  


.*.*.*.*.

After finding out the amazing news from the Radio Demon and Angel Dust, recovering from her shock by squealing it out loudly while jumping up and down hugging the spider demon, the Princess of Hell decided to close the hotel down for a day. No new guests coming and no one but family able to enter the performance hall. A ballroom/dining room, where they had put together many shows as a form of therapy, and a place for everyone to eat and enjoy the company. 

But this being a sensitive topic, concerning the safety of the spider demon ~~him~~ **herself**. _That was gonna take some getting used too… Not that Angel was all that bothered by it, they’d explained._

So with the plan made, quickly set into motion, everyone got ready and after four hours there they were.

Charlie in a prim tuxedo, a semi-formal version of her usual get-up, this one Lillith and Lucifer approved for when they had last hosted an Overlord gathering and gala. Vaggie appeared in a rich purple dress, a modest ¾ sleeve with a crescent neckline, her hair done up in curls with a matching bow. Black flat flashing when appearing from under her dress. 

Niffty’s normal white shirt and poodle skirt were swapped for a pale pink and yellow dress. While Husk was in his usual: nothing. Aside from his top hat and bow tie. 

Angel’s twin Molly was gleaming in her usual outfit, the only thing different where that her leggings all matched; a sheer pink, nearly pastel in color. 

Alastor’s pin-striped suit jacket swapped for one so dark red it bordered on black, his trademark shirt present, his bow tie replaced with a black tie, dark pants, and his classic black hoof print shoes. Angel waltz in on the now taller deer demon’s arm, looking elegant and promiscuous in one. She was in a low cut, strapless, gown. The material dark, rhinestones and glitter interspersed through it but focused more on her curves, a split up the side of the long gown clean up to her left hip. A garter belt on that thigh, teasingly flashing with each heeled step. Along her ribs, her back, and above her breast the material was sheer -see through, scandalizing but so appealing for those admired it. Her make-up was smoky, red bleeding to black and wisping out from the corners of her primary eyes. Her lips tinted just the slightest in a burgundy gloss. 

Every admired, complimented each other, talked of the events. Shared their support and offers of help; in their own ways. Eventually music and shows were discussed, a performance requested when Angel admitted that the touch averse demon could actually cut up a mean rug.

Leading them to this moment…

As Alastor sat at the grand piano he’d conjured into the hotel sometime during his patronage, a haunting tune crying out from the keys he caressed, the room’s lights dimming significantly to where just the candles illuminated the expanse of the performance room. 

After the tenth echoing tune trailed off… Angel began, “Wise men say,” feminine voice softly overlaying the somber tune, bittersweet and wavering.

“Only fools…” A slow pacing, her face down cast. Many arms holding herself as though seeking comfort, desiring more but not able to find it alone, “Rush in…”

The smoky sheer material of her dress, glimmering with fine glitter, reflecting the candlelight alluringly. “But I can’t help…”

“...falling in love…” Arms tightening their hold, one hand over her heart, her head rolling to the left as magenta eyes peeking open, “...with you.” Longingly gazing at the pianist, a moment of silent stillness. His own glowing red eyes gazing back from the darkened corner.

An eerie ringing chilling the air, the hairs on the audiences necks raising, the key strokes picking up pace… Angel Dust seemling gliding over the floor, in pace with the song, singing in a higher note. Repeating the lyrics. Drawing up to the sinister deer, left hand reaching out, “... fools rush in,” cupping the redhead’s cheek her thumb swiping over his smiling lips, “but I can’t help falling in love...”

Other instruments playing from within the darkened room. Draping herself over his back, upper arms over his shoulders, chin between uplifted black tipped ears, repeating the chorus with more force but still so sweet, “But I can’t help falling in love with you~”. Elongating the final vowel, vocalizing as shadows sprung to life from the deer, quickly enveloping them the action warping Angel’s vocalization and the harsh notes playing out even as Alastor and Angel appeared on the large open floor. 

Alastor leading Angel through fast steps, bodies melded together as he pushed them both through complicated turns, only breaking from each other when he’d twist Angel in dress-flaring spins, pulling the now smaller body back to his immediately after. Cutting across and utilizing the ballroom like floor. Candle light bouncing off them both, Angel’s shimmering dress and Alastor’s blazing aura. Veve signs bursting at the random highlights around them, both. The shadows in the room writhing with the couple. A powerful display of just how intune they were together. At times it seemed as though they’d dance through a shadow, quickly appearing opposite of where they had been. Glinting white and sharp yellow smiles stretched eerily wide as the rooms atmosphere grew heavier in time with the building crescendo. Swelling higher and higher until…

Dropping a faint wail like utterance, masked as though too far away to be fully heard, and Alastor’s domineering form tipped over Angel’s elegant sprawl. The latter near horizontal to the floor under her, in an impressively deep dip, her lower set of arms still braced behind her back as the upper were raised above her head a sign of absolute trust in her partner. Her longer hair barely brushing the marble below, a dust of exzilleration on both parties cheekbones, as Alastor lowered his uplifted right hand (the left having been the only one holding the spider from falling) and helped his mate to stand beside him.

Crimson and magenta eyes looking at their awestruck friends, family, before bowing theatrically to them. The lights coming back on as Alastor’s shadows receded back to their normal places. Applauding slowly, but energetically, started with Niffty as she wolf-whistled her enthusiasm. The others following, even Husker as the sour cat sat there leaned back in his seat, Vaggie’s expression of shock had the pair laughing. Moving back to their seats at the shared table. 

Enjoying some of the meal prepared, before another performance was requested.

Under the table Alastor’s right hand rest over the barely perceivable bulge in Angel’s abdomen. Angel’s second left hand rested with his, their fingers entwined, as they smiled knowingly. Enjoying the warmth they felt from each other. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do so love hearing feedback. Anything. *^v^* 
> 
> Until next time~*


End file.
